If this was reality then you would be mine
by jeff kine
Summary: Sesshomaru is having a hard time making his feelings for Kagome known to her and himself. Maybe all it takes is a dream to start it all


Yes I know I have another story I'm supposed to be writing but this one shot came to me in a dream. After I thought about it I was all like hell yah that idea rocks so here it is. I think you'll find the song really fits or at least I thought it did.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, and Kagome was looking right through Sesshomaru out the window; bored.

_**Girl when I look at you  
You look through me  
Like I'm not even there**_

He, Sesshomaru, would not let her get the best of him. He would never submit to being fearful of anything, not even his love for his lover.

_**I try not to give up, to be strong but  
I'm afraid to say I'm scared  
**_

Kagome had cheated on him with his half brother only once but that one time was all it took to almost destroy their relationship. He was tired of fighting her, she always went out with her friends and then she'd come back anytime in the night. Which led him to think she was stepping out on him. It was hard not to think when she came home smelling like his half brother. But he couldn't even so much as impress her with the things he did. It was like he had to find her heart through all the mess of their supposed future.

_**I can't find the place  
Your heart is hiding  
I'm no quitter but I'm tired of fighting**_

He wouldn't sink so low as to beg her to stop. He had more pride than that. And yet, he loved her and would do anything to keep her from leaving. Only she couldn't see that.

_**Baby I love you  
Don't want to lose you  
Don't make me let you go  
Took such a long time  
For me to find you  
Don't make me let you go  
Baby I'm begging please  
And I'm down here on my knees  
I don't want to have to set you free  
Don't make me**_

"That's it Kagome. I'm sick and tired of you sleeping with my brother. I'm your fiancé damnit. Make a choice. I'm not going to be a second wheel for you to run to." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and walked out the door of their apartment without a second thought. Sesshomaru look on as she walked through the door and felt a horrible tug on his heart.

_**What if when I'm long gone  
It dawns on you  
You just might want me back**_

Sesshomaru started to walk after her but stopped. No he wouldn't go after her, she would come back to him and that was that.

_**Let me make myself clear  
If I leave here  
It's done; I'm gone, that's that  
You carry my love around  
Like it's a heavy burden  
Well I'm about to take it back  
Are you sure it's worth it  
**_

Two hours later and still no Kagome. "Maybe I was too harsh. but damn how she looks at me though those innocent blue fucking eyes."

Kagome walk around their block five times in the last two hours. She wanted to tell Sesshomaru that she was done cheating and wanted to stay with him. He probably thought of her as a burden and a whore. Her pride was the only thing stopping her. Was her pride worth losing Sesshomaru?

_**Baby I love you  
Don't want to lose you  
Don't make me let you go  
Took such a long time  
For me to find you  
Don't make me let you go  
Baby I'm begging please  
And I'm down here on my knees  
I don't want to have to set you free  
Don't make me  
**_

Kagome all but ran to the door of their apartment and grasped the handle. Then stopped. She slowly creaked the door open and stepped inside to see the heart wrenching site of Sesshomaru on his knees crying. Kagome quickly crossed the room and placed her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I'm sorry I ever slept with Inuyasha. He only used me to get to my cousin Kikyo. I just thought that...that if you got jealous then maybe it would show that you really did care about me. Can you forgive me?" Sesshomaru lifted his head and looked Kagome in the eyes. "On one condition." Sesshomaru mumbled while he buried his face in Kagome's hair.

_**Baby I love you  
Don't want to lose you  
Don't make me let you go  
**_

"What would that be koi?" Sesshomaru placed butterfly kisses down her neck to her collar bone. "You tell me if he was better than me." Kagome ran her hands through his silky silver-white hair. "Better how?" Sesshomaru smirked at her naivety. She may have cheated but she was still the girl he knew. "Why if he was better in bed of course." Kagome blushed and kissed the crescent moon on his forehead. "No. No one is better than you." Sesshomaru brushed his lips across hers. "Then why'd you go to him for pleasure?" Kagome ran a finger across his lips. "To see if I was missing anything." Sesshomaru kissed the outer shell of her ear then whispered huskily, "Were you?" Kagome took his hand in hers and placed it on her breast. "Hell to the no."

_**Stop needing you**_

Sesshomaru carried Kagome into their room and made love to her as if he would die tomorrow. Kagome moaned as  
Sesshomaru took out his generous manhood from her. Kagome smiled up at her mate as he smile back at her. "I love you Kagome. Now your mine for ever." He then kissed her in a soul searing kiss.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru woke up in a cold sweat and a certain area of his bed was wet and sticky. He ran a hand through his sweat laden hair. "What the hell was that! I had a fucking dream about Inuyasha's wench...and I loved her?" Sesshomaru eventually calmed down and laughed lightly. "Like that would ever happen."

He stood from his bed and walked out to the balcony that over looked his western lands. "Maybe one day. Perhaps tomorrow I should pay them a visit and grace her with my person." He smirked to himself. "Soon, very soon Kagome you will be screaming beneath me in my bed."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this turned out interesting. It was going to be a one shot but I might consider making it a full blown fanfic. Anyway check out my latest fic, The brave take chances if you haven't already read it. I will be posting a new chapter to that in a few days.

_**  
**_

_**  
**_

_**  
**_


End file.
